There You'll Be
by Alexa Donaghy
Summary: Side songfic to Shaded Illusions. Vicious' thoughts while Severus is imprisoned.


**A/N:**  This is a side songfic thingy for Shaded Illusions.  It takes place in Vicious' and Severus' room, before Harry comes to get her for the mission.  R&R please!

**Disclaimer:**  I own Vicious, JKR owns Sevvie, and Faith Hill owns this song.

            Vicious curled up in the forest green winged armchair by the fire in the room that she and her husband had shared, before he had been imprisoned by the Dark Lord.

            She knew that to rescue her husband, they would have to fight the Dark Lord and defeat him.  The only way to defeat Voldemort was for her and her daughters to reveal their true form.  She couldn't do that, and put her people in that much danger.  It was either Severus, or the people who relied on her for their safety.  

            She thought back to the days before she and Severus had come into the human world…

                        _*When I think back on these times,_

_                        And the dreams we left behind,_

_                        I'll be glad because I was blessed_

_                        To get to have you in my life._

_                        When I look back on these days,_

_                        I'll look and see your face._

_                        You were right there for me…*_

            Severus had always been there for her, through thick and thin.  He loved her like one else could.  She wished there were another way to save him, but there wasn't.

                        _*In my dreams I'll always see you_

_                        Soar above the sky._

_                        In my heart there will always be_

_A place for you,_

_                        For all my life._

_                        I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_                        And everywhere I am,_

_                        There you'll be…*_

            It wasn't her that should be ruler of their people…  She only deserved the title of Queen, a title she had been born with, because Severus showed her that the lives of others mattered more than her own.  Could she really sacrifice the lives of many, for her husband?  Was she really that selfish?

            _            *Well you showed me how it feels_

_                        To feel the sky within my reach,_

_                        And I always will remember all the strength_

_                        You gave to me._

_                        Your love made me make it through_

_                        Oh, I owe so much to you…*_

            A Queen couldn't afford to be selfish.  Severus would tell her that.

            _            *In my dreams I'll always see you_

_                        Soar above the sky._

_                        In my heart there will always be_

_                        A place for you,_

_                        For all my life._

_                        I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_                        And everywhere I am,_

_                        There you'll be…*_

            Vicious lowered her head and said, "I'm sorry Severus, I'm so sorry…" as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

                        _*'Cause I always saw in you_

_                        My light, my strength._

_                        And I want to thank you now,_

_                        For all the ways._

_                        You were right there for me…_

_                        You were right there for me,_

_                        For always.*_

            "I'll never forget you, Puppy," she whispered.  The Queen had made her decision.

                        _*In my dreams I'll always see you_

_                        Soar above the sky._

_                        In my heart there will always be_

_                        A place for you,_

_                        For all my life._

_                        I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_                        And everywhere I am,_

_                        There you'll be._

_                        And everywhere I am, _

_                        There you'll be…*_

            "Everywhere I am, Severus, there you'll be…"

**A/N:  **I hope you liked it; I thought it kinda sucked.  Oh well…


End file.
